


A Homecoming Away From Home

by CaptainJZH



Series: Steven, the Diamond [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Post-Series, Spoilers for Episode: s05e18 A Single Pale Rose, Steven Diamond Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: "Today, we will officially welcome Steven Quartz Universe back into the fold of Homeworld, and Earth back to being under Diamond control.It Is Declared,By the Great Diamond Authority,Blue DiamondYellow Diamond& Steven Universe :) "Steven returns to Homeworld to take his place as a member of the Great Diamond Authority. It might not be easy, but he’s not going to do it alone.





	A Homecoming Away From Home

 

 

 

_White Diamond is no longer in command._

 

_She and her forces were defeated by Blue, Yellow and Pink Diamond’s combined armies late last night on Homeworld and on Earth, after refusing to recognize Pink Diamond’s son, Steven Universe, as her rightful heir. White is currently detained and awaiting trial._

 

_Today, we will officially welcome Steven Quartz Universe back into the fold of Homeworld, and Earth back to being under Diamond control._

 

_It Is Declared,_

_By the Great Diamond Authority,_

 

_Blue Diamond_

_Yellow Diamond_

_ & Steven Universe :) _

 

\---

 

Steven looked down at the planet below him.

 

Homeworld.

 

Only a year or two ago, he had been taken here by Aquamarine and Topaz, put on trial for the shattering of Pink Diamond, after turning himself in for his mother’s crimes.

 

Oh how ironic those words felt now.

 

He was a Diamond.

 

He wasn’t Pink Diamond, nor was he Rose Quartz, even if the two were one and the same. It was probably the biggest thing he had to convince people of, but at least now he had two Diamonds more or less on his side.

 

Said Diamonds, who wanted him dead not too long ago, were now his closest relatives. (Were they his aunts? Grandparents? He wasn’t sure.) It fit, considering most of his other family members had put him in life threatening situations on more than a few occasions, so they might as well keep up the tradition.

 

“Steven?” a voice said over the intercom, “We’re cleared for landing.”

 

“Thanks, Centi,” Steven said back.

 

He was onboard Pink’s Leg Ship, which was a little worn but still remarkably well-preserved by the desert sands he had found it in.

 

Many of the Gems were back home, helping repair Beach City from the battle. But he was able to get a few of his friends to join him for his trip back to Homeworld.

 

Connie placed a hand on his shoulder. Steven, noticing her, placed his arm around hers and breathed.

 

“So how was your week?” Steven asked playfully.

 

“Oh, passed an math test, aced an essay, toppled part of a tyrannical regime and reinstated another...just another day at the office.”

 

They both laughed.

 

“How’s Peridot?” Steven asked as they watched the ship descend into Homeworld’s atmosphere.

 

“She still can’t get over how spotless the engine room is. She’s all like, ‘I haven’t seen an Era 1 propulsion system in such good condition!’”

 

Steven chuckled. “Your Peridot impression is pretty good.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“How’s Pearl doing in the pilot’s seat?”

 

“She’s really good at it. Must be from experience. Maybe she can do flight training alongside sword training, once things settle down. Centi likes having her at the helm.”

 

“Glad they’re getting along.”

 

“Steven,” Centi said over the intercom, “We’re getting a transmission from the Sun Incinerator orbiting Earth. Captain Lars has a message for you.”

 

“Put him through to here.”

 

A few seconds later, Lars’ voice came crackling through the speaker.

 

“Is this thing on?”

 

“You’re loud and clear, Lars,” Steven said, smiling, “What’s up?”

 

“Just wanted to say,” Lars began, “that before you end up being King of Earth or Homeworld or whatever, don’t forget all the little people who gotcha here.”

 

Steven chuckled, “Don’t worry, I won’t.”

 

“Because if weren’t for us, who knows where you’d be?”

 

“Lars…”

 

“And when you think about it, since we owe you, you owe us _for_ owing you!”

 

“Lars, is this you asking for a favor?” Connie asked.

 

Even though they couldn’t see his face, they could feel his cheeks blushing a bright magenta.

 

“...Yes.”

 

“I already pardoned you for stealing the Sun Incinerator. And convinced Emerald to let you keep it.”

 

“Which I am very thankful for. It’s just that, well, you rule the Earth now, right? Like, completely?”

 

“What do you want Lars?”

 

“There are certain...things on Earth that certain friends of friends of mine want to be made legal, and, well, you know how long it takes Delmarva to-”

 

“Sorry Lars!” Connie interrupted, “You’re breaking up!”

 

“Hey, wait, I told Sour Cream that-”

 

“Gotta go Lars! Talk to you soon!” Steven said as he shut off the intercom.

 

“Phew, that was close.”

 

Before they knew it, the ship was on the landing platform overlooking Homeworld’s capital city. The Diamonds were ready and waiting for him. Steven felt himself tense up.

 

“Remember,” Connie reassured him, “You’re not being taken away forever. The Diamonds aren’t going to kill you anymore.”

 

“I know…”

 

“You can go back to Earth anytime you want.”

 

“I know…”

 

“And don’t forget why you’re here-”

 

“I know!” Steven said with a laugh, before taking on a more somber tone, “There’s a lot of good I can do here. A lot of great changes…”

 

Pearls being freed, planets being saved, Off-Colors being allowed to exist; Gems everywhere would (hopefully) be treated better with him there to stand up for them.

 

“I just hope they hear me out.”

 

“After everything that’s happened, I’m sure they will,” Connie said as she took Steven’s hand, “And if they don’t, they’ll have to answer to me.”

 

Steven laughed. “Yeah, that’ll show ‘em.”

 

One of the Rubies— who were now part of Steven’s personal guard —knocked on the door.

 

“My Diamond, er, I mean, My Steven- Oh, uh, I mean, uh, just Steven?”

 

“Tell Pearl we’ll right out, Leggy,” Steven told her.

 

“Right! Will do!” Leggy said as she walked backwards down the hall, tripping on something along the way.

 

“You really made her the captain of your guards?” Connie asked.

 

“Hey, she has potential!” Steven said defensively.

 

“Steven! Connie! We’re ready when you are!” Pearl called out.

 

“Coming ma’am!” Connie called back.

 

“Let us disembark presently, My Steven,” Connie teasingly remarked, sticking out her arm.

 

“With pleasure, My Connie,” Steven said with a smug smile, putting his arm through.

 

Whatever happened, they were in this together.


End file.
